Una nueva llegada a Arendelle
by EvilLu
Summary: Meses despues de la coronación, Hans es enviado de vuelta a Arendelle a cumplir su condena. ¿cual será? ¿lo aceptarán en Arendelle? Giros totalmente inesperados nos esperan en una historia parecida pero diferente. Helsa! Pero...¿quien mas aparecerá?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... este es mi primer fanfict aca... tambien tengo cuenta en en donde tambien publique esta historia... espero les guste...**

**Todos los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney... **

Un mes había pasado ya de la coronación de la reina de Arendelle, la normalidad y el verano habían vuelto al reino. Elsa era libre y nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz. Por fin podía abrirle la puerta a su hermana cada vez que la llamaba, ya podía disfrutar de su vida, ya no tenía miedo de su gran poder.

Anna, por su parte, disfrutaba cada momento que podía pasar con su hermana, ya que creía increíble que al fin estuvieran mas unidas que nunca. Las hermanas tendrían sus responsabilidades en el reino, sobre todo Elsa ya que era la reina, pero cada momento libre lo pasaban juntas, jugando como dos niñas. Hacían las cosa que de pequeñas no pudieron. Además de esto, estaba su nueva relación con Kristoff. La princesa nunca se sintió tan amada en su vida ya que su hermana había dejado de hablarle y sus padres habían muerto en aquella tormenta. Ahora la felicidad y el amor estaban en cada rincón del castillo y cada rincón del reino.

No todo había terminado, aun faltaba algo…

El día comenzaba y la princesa Anna raramente despertó con él. El gran ventanal de su cuarto estaba cubierto por un hermoso cortinado, pero un pequeño rayo de sol entro dándole en la cara. Comenzó a moverse cubriendo su cara del sol entre las mantas tratando volver a conciliar el sueño pero era imposible, abrió los ojos y maldijo al sol mientras limpiaba la saliva que tenia en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué? Es muy temprano…- se quejaba. -Las noches deberían ser mas largas, así puedo dormir mas.- Se sentó en la cama para acomodarse el pelo y sacárselo de la cara. De repente su mirada cambió. De dormida a traviesa. Algo se le había ocurrido.

Salió corriendo de su habitación en bata y camisón hacia el dormitorio de su hermana. Al llegar, se detuvo frente a aquella gran puerta con decoraciones en azul, la melancolía la atacó por un momento, recordando las tantas veces que ella se había parado ahí y había tocado para ver a su hermana. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ya todo eso terminó- el alivio se veía en su rostro. No se detuvo ni un segundo mas, no trato de tocar la puerta esperando una respuesta como lo había hecho incontables veces desde que era pequeña. Abrió la puerta cuidadosa y silenciosamente y se asomó para ver a su hermana durmiendo. Entró y cerró la puerta sin golpearla, se acerco a la cama y observó como la reina dormía, esa típica sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de un salto hacia el lado vacio de la cama despertando a la reina de inmediato.

-¡Arriba que ya es de día!- exclamó contenta.

-Anna…ya déjame dormir que es temprano…- dijo con cara de dormida y los ojos entrecerrados Elsa mientras se daba vuelta para seguir durmiendo. –Ve a dormir o a atormentar a alguien a quien le guste despertar temprano.-

-¡Ho, vamos Elsa! A nadie le gusta despertar temprano… ¡Despierta!- gritó mientras la sacudía. Pero Elsa quería seguir durmiendo así que empujó a Anna haciendo que cayera de la cama.

-¡Oye!- exclamó sentada en el piso -¡Eso no vale!- se levanto y jalo de la manta haciendo que Elsa quedara al descubierto.

-¡No, que tengo frío!- se quejó dormida. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y abrió los ojos. -¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Frío? ¿Yo?- se cuestionaba media dormida -¿no ves que estoy dormida aun?- regañó -¡estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido alguno!-

-La verdad es que si- ambas comenzaron a reír. Anna se recostó al lado de su hermana la cual se rindió y se quedó despierta.

-¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano? Sueles dormir mucho más-

-Un rayo de sol que entró por la ventana tiene la culpa. Las noches deberían ser mas largas, dormir es tan lindo…- suspiró con decepción la princesa.

-Tienes razón en eso- contestó sonriendo la rubia.

-Es tan increíble que al fin podamos estar juntas Elsa-

-Si que lo es, luego de tantos años sin poder estar con tigo… al fin-

-Esos años terminaron- dijo Anna sonriendo. –Si mama y papa estuvieran vivos estarían muy felices de que esto al fin este pasando. Estarían orgullosos de ti- tomo la gélida mano de su hermana.

-desearía que estuvieran con nosotras- la melancolía apareció en su rostro.

-Si…- afirmo con tristeza mirando el techo.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos. Aunque hubieran pasado años ellas los extrañaban.

-¿Y si dormimos un rato mas?- preguntó Elsa pidiendo un poco de piedad a su hermana.

-¿Es en serio?- agarro la almohada y golpeó a la rubia para que no se durmiera.

-¡Ayy!- ésta gritó y con un solo movimiento de dedos hizo que una bola de nieve golpeara el rostro de la pelirroja. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

-¡No vale que uses tus poderes!-

-¡Claro que vale!- dijo ésta riendo mientras hacía que un montón de nieve empujara a Anna de la cama.-

-¡Esto es la guerra!- declaró la menor con una bola de nieve en la mano.

-¡No te atrevas!- advirtió Elsa, pero ya era tarde, su hermana estaba decidida y le arrojó la bola en la cara

-A eso se le llama tomar un poco de tu medicina- rió.

-¡Te arrepentirás!- formo una cantidad de nieve y la arrojo sobre Anna haciendo que quedara enterrada hasta la mitad del cuerpo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Alguien la puerta tocó.

-¿Si?- preguntó la reina mientras armaba otra bola de nieve.

-Su Majestad, soy yo Gerda. Ya es hora del desayuno…no se si lo prefiere en la cama o en el comedor.-

-Ho…si… En la cama por favor… y trae un desayuno para dos personas que un ratón se metió en mi cama Gerda- Dijo mirando a Anna quien fingía estar enojada.

-Enseguida Su Majestad- al decir esto se retiró y Elsa aprovechó para lanzarle la bola a su hermana.

-Voy a deshacer toda la nieve antes de que se moje mas la cama- dijo entre risas la reina y moviendo la mano derecha haciendo un espiral, hizo que la nieve desapareciera.

Ambas se sentaron contra el respaldo de la cama en la espera del desayuno. Alguien nuevamente la puerta tocó.

-Adelante-

Dos sirvientes entraron con bandejas en sus manos con deliciosos bocadillos y chocolate caliente para ambas hermanas. Estas agradecieron y los sirvientes se retiraron.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hoy?- pregunto Anna.

-Yo no se que harás tu, pero yo tengo correspondencia que leer y unos papeles que firmar- su expresión de torno a una de preocupación-

-Eso suena aburrido… ¿Elsa que ocurre?- pregunto al ver como la cara de su hermana había cambiado.

-Ayer me llegó una carta de Las Islas del Sur- informó la platinada con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Anna con sobresalto ante la noticia. -¿Y qué dice?-

-Al parecer el rey ha sentenciado a Hans a la horca…- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos haciendo que su hermana se sorprendiera -pero la reina no quiere ver la muerte de uno de sus hijos y me pidió encarecidamente que lo recibiera como sirviente hasta cuando yo quiera como castigo por el intento de la toma del trono- la inseguridad la dominaba.

-¿EEEE…?- grito Anna desconcertada -¿Y tu aceptaste? Oye…no estas tan loca como para aceptar- afirmó, pero al ver la cara con la que Elsa la miraba agregó -¿O si?-

-Anna…debes comprender- comenzó -odio a ese hombre por lo que te hizo, por lo que me quiso hacer a mi…pero si yo no aceptaba él iría a la horca y sería por mi culpa… y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que una persona murió por mi causa, además nuestras relaciones con ese reino se arruinarían si su hijo muriera por eso.-

-¡Pero Elsa! ¡Trató de matarnos a ambas! ¡ ¿Estás loca?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Anna…entiende… ¿tu dejarías que muriera si puedes evitarlo?- Anna la miro con enojo entonces agregó –si su muerte recayera en tu conciencia…- Esto hizo que Anna lo pensara…

-Tienes razón- razonó. –Pero… ¿sirviente?

-El no tendrá el titulo de príncipe hasta que yo disponga. Además voy a coordinar para que no tengas que verlo si no quieres.-

-Espero que sea así porque si lo veo otro puñetazo es lo mínimo que recibirá-

-Está bien- rió la reina.

-Sigamos comiendo antes de que digas otra noticia amarga y se me vaya el hambre- dijo seria Anna tratando de tomar su chocolate.

-El llega mañana-

-Perfecto… se me fue el hambre…felicidades Su Majestad lo ha logrado, ahora tiene desayuno doble- regaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Siii!…¡mas para mi!- comenzó a reir a carcajadas haciendo que su hermana riera también.

-Al menos ten piedad de mi y dame unas galletas-

-¿No era que no tenias hambre?- vio el puchero que estaba haciendo su hermana –Bueno… termina tu chocolate y toma esas galletas, pero yo me quedo con lo demás jajajaja- rió.

El resto del día fue tranquilo. Anna Salió a ver a Kristoff con Olaf mientras que Elsa leía y respondía cartas llegadas de otros reinos, las cuales eran de negocios, felicitaciones por su coronación y cosas así.

Estaba en su despacho cuando alguien la puerta tocó.

-Pase-

-Su Majestad- Entro Kai –Recuerde que tiene que decirme cuales serán los deberes del príncipe Hans-

-Será solo "Hans" hasta nuevo aviso- Informó sin quitarle la vista a los papeles que firmaba.

-Si, perdóneme por favor- pidió el mayordomo mientras hacía una reverencia.

-No hay problema Kai, cuando sepa cuales serán sus quehaceres te informare, por ahora no tengo idea de que puede hacer.- Levanto la vista para ver a su mayordomo personal. -¿Podrías hacer una lista de quehaceres que no estén bien cubiertos por favor? Asi elijo entre ellos algunas tareas para él-

-En seguida Majestad- y con esto se fue cerrando la puerta.

Solo quedó una reina insegura de lo que podía hacer con ese ser humano que había tratado de matarla.

**Bueno...espero les haya gustado... pronto estaré subiendo mas capitulos... espero sus comentarios... gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo! Entiendan que es mi primer fic y que estoy entendiendo como subir nuevos caps...estuve media hora viendo como carajo hacerlo perdon por la palabra pero es verdad jajajaja Bueno en fin! ojala les guste!**

_Recuerden que ningun personaje me pertenece...son todos de Disney. Realidad: arruinandonos la vida desde nuestro nacimiento._

* * *

La noche avanzaba y todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando en familia. Anna no dejaba de charlar con Olaf, mientras Kristoff y Elsa se reían de las cosas que decían.

-Su Majestad- Interrumpió Kai el mayordomo al entrar –Tengo aquí la lista que solicitó que hiciera, la de los quehaceres.-

-¡Oh! Me había olvidado completamente… Gracias Kai. Por favor déjala en mi estudio que al terminar la leo.-

-En seguida lo haré- y con esto se retiró.

-¿Lista?, ¿Qué lista?, ¿De qué quehaceres habla?- preguntó Anna con la boca llena de comida.

-Ya que preguntas, voy a aprovechar para decirles a Kristoff y Olaf lo que pasará mañana- Miró sospechosamente a su hermana –Ya que estoy segura de que te olvidaste de decirle a tu novio lo que te conté hoy-

-¡Uy!- Exclamó tapándose la boca con ambas manos. –¡Cierto! Solo es un pequeño detalle Kristoff-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó este confundido.

-La reina de Las Islas del Sur, me envió una carta.- No sabía como explicarlo, los ojos de Olaf se abrieron como nunca. –El castigo de Hans por lo que hizo aquí era la horca.-

-¿Era?- Kristoff estaba aun mas confundido.

-Si.- Suspiró. –Al parecer, la Reina no podía dejar a uno de sus hijos morir, y me pidió que le asignara una condena yo, y si le envío a la horca las relaciones entre los reinos se arruinarían. En esa situación, una guerra es lo mínimo que poría pasar, y Arendelle no está preparado para una.-

-Sigo pensando que no es justo…- Anna opinó.

-No sé aun que condena tendrá, no estoy decidida aún, si lo mando al calabozo o lo convierto en un sirviente. Hasta el momento en que me decida, va a estar en el calabozo, y cuando sea sirviente, no tendrá los privilegios y libertades de uno normal. No hay que olvidar que sea cual sea su función, el será nuestro prisionero hasta cuando yo disponga, cuando ese momento llegue lo enviaré a su reino natal de nuevo.-

-Que detalle Anna…En realidad no me parece justo, pero si Su Majestad así lo dispone, habrá que aceptarlo- Kristoff no mostraba alguna sorpresa en su rostro y seguía comiendo.

-Me parece estupendo que pienses eso Kristoff- Dijo la reina con confianza, -ya que llega mañana-

Se pudo escuchar como el joven comenzó a toser, se había atorado con su comida. Anna no paraba de reírse. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Mañana?- La reina asintió como respuesta. –Esto va a ser divertido- Suspiró el rubio.

-Como no te imaginas…- completó Elsa con decepción en el rostro.

La cena asi finalizó y cada uno fue a sus últimos quehaceres antes de ir a dormir. Kristoff fue a darle zanahorias a Sven y los demas fueron a sus dormitorios.

Al momento de dormir a Anna no le costó demasiado, pero Elsa no pudo conciliar en seguida el sueño pensando en el hombre que había tratado de matarla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó, se vistió y peinó, y se dirigió a su estudio a leer la dichosa lista y prepararse para la llegada de su futuro prisionero. Entre los muchos servicios se podían leer: Limpieza de caballerizas, Mantenimiento de jardin, Cocinero, Limpieza en la cocina, Mayordomos, Guardia personal para la reina. La cual al leer ese ultimo oficio quedó estupefacta.

-¿Guardia personal…para mi?- Pensó en voz alta –Debe de estar loco… ¡yo me puedo cuidar sola! Además, ¿Hans? ¿Mi guardia personal?- enarco una ceja –Mi vida así correría mas peligro que sin uno…- Dejó el papel en el escritorio y llevó ambas manos a su rostro. No sabía que hacer con el príncipe de Las Islas del Sur.

Luego de meditarlo un rato, con la mirada perdida en lo que había tras el ventanal, una idea se le ocurrió y apenas se decidió alguien la puerta tocó.

-Adelante-

Era Kai el mayordomo. -Su Majestad, el barco de Las Islas del Sur ha llegado y ya estan desembarcando-

Elsa suspiró y su rostro se tornó a total seriedad, después de unos segundos logró emitir palabras. –Haz que traigan a Hans al Salon del Trono, allí hablaré con él sobre su castigo.- Ordenó.

-Si Su Majestad.- se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero Elsa lo detuvo.

-¡Kai!- exclamó – Y por último, en el momento de mi reunión con él, que los guardias se mantengan a su lado, quiero evitar cualquier imprevisto.-

-Entendido- y con esto se fue.

* * *

En el muelle de Arendelle un Hans lleno de ira descendía de su barco, con manos y pies esposados y escoltado por seis soldados. No podía creer que su padre el Rey lo hubiera dejado a merced de la Reina de las Nieves. Prefería la muerte, antes que la humillación de depender de la decisión de quien había tratado de matar un mes atrás. Su sed de venganza aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Por su mente no pasaba nada mas que planes para poder matar a quien no pudo una vez. Su rostro no mostraba señal alguna de arrepentimiento, el se sentía bien consigo mismo, caminaba con la cabeza bien en alto como si fuese un rey.

Al estar todo listo, Kai regresó al estudio de la Reina y golpeó la puerta. Desde adentro, la voz de Elsa se escuchó y éste entró.

-Majestad, el prin…joven Hans está en el salón.- Dijo al entrar.

-En seguida voy. Gracias Kai. Puedes retirarte.- Este hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Elsa quedó sola en aquella gran habitación, tratando de controlarse ante la llegada de su casi asesino. Con las manos juntas en su pecho se repetía para sí misma una y otra vez "Contrólate Elsa, debes controlarte", trataba de que la temperatura del lugar no se afectara y no perder el control de sus poderes. "Tu puedes hacerlo, no lo dejes salir". Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y se calmó. "A ver, ya cálmate, no puede saber que estas nerviosa o se aprovechará de eso". Vio que sus guantes estaban sobre una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la habitación y pensó en ponérselos, pero luego de pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que si la veía con guantes, él se daría cuenta que algo le pasaba. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y al abrirlos tomó una actitud totalmente seria y fría. "Alla vamos", pensó y salió del estudio dirigiéndose al salón.

* * *

Allí él la esperaba, parado a una distancia razonable del Trono Real, con los pensamientos en otra parte. Paseaba su mirada por todos lados, hasta que una hermosa figura apareció caminando elegante y tranquilamente de entre las columnas. Quedó anonadado ante aquel espectáculo. No podía dejar de mirarla, ella lo había atrapado. Su elegancia al caminar, su cabello casi suelto, observó detenidamente las dos pequeñas trenzas que partían delante de sus orejas y se unían en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su vestido celeste con brillantes, notó que no era el mismo que usó la última vez que visitó Arendelle, cuando el invierno se desató. Éste no era ajustado como el anterior, sino que la falda caía con total libertad y se arrastraba en la parte de atras y no dejaba ver su pierna. El corsé era igual al anterior solo que las mangas eran del mismo color. Vió que no tenía capa. _(el vestido lo basé en el que usó Pink cuando cantó Over the rainbow en los oscars 2014, sin escote.)_

El momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, fue el culpable de que volviera a la realidad. "¿En qué demonios estas pensando Hans? Ella es tu enemigo, nada mas…"

Pensó para sí mismo.

En el momento en que La Reina se detuvo frente a su trono, todos los presentes en el salón hicieron una debida reverencia. Todos ecepto Hans, claro. El solo la miraba con desprecio.

-Reina Elsa…Que gusto verla- Dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. –Para usted…es solo Su Majestad joven Hans- Le corrigió. –Recuerde bien que ya no es parte de la realeza.- Dijo con total serenidad.

Esto lo molestó bastante. "Quien se cree que es esta niñata para venir a decirme esto…" pensó con amargura. Fue una patada directa a su orgullo.

-Quiero que quede muy claro, que la única razón por la que esté hoy aquí presente, es por su madre. Ni a mí ni, a mi familia nos agrada la idea de que usted esté entre nosotros. Pude perfectamente dejar que caminara hacia su muerte en la horca.- Aclaró con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Pero no lo hizo.- Completó el pelirrojo sintiéndose orgulloso.

-Por su madre.- se pausó, se tomó unos segundos para respirar con tranquilidad y siguió. -Sin mas preámbulos, le informaré lo que sucederá desde ahora hasta nuevo aviso.- Tomó su actitud fría, la cual le sorprendía al ex príncipe.

"¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa, puede ser tan fría?" se cuestionaba para sí mismo con la mirada perdida en ella. Luego recordó todo lo que él había pasado por su culpa, "La Reina de las Nieves" pensaba irónicamente.

-Joven Hans, el siguiente mes, será confinado en el calabozo del castillo- anunció con ojos cerrados y las manos juntas en el regazo. Él enarco una ceja.

–Espero que no pensara, que asi como si nada estuviera libre entre nosotros.- Hans frunció el ceño, ella seguía con total serenidad. –Al cabo de ese período de tiempo,- Lo miró a los ojos con sospecha enarcando una ceja. -siempre en cuando no haya ningun tipo de "percance"- hizo ambas comillas con las manos – como intentar escapar y otros muchos etcéteras, usted pasará a ser un sirviente mas. Pero no cualquier sirviente, sino que no tendrá las mismas libertades o privilegios que uno normal. No olvidemos que usted seguirá siendo un prisionero mas…Bueno, mejor dicho… el único prisionero de Arendelle.

La Reina dejo de hablar y un soldado aprovechó la situación para entregarle una carta.

-Majestad- El soldado se aproximó a ella haciendo una reverencia. Una vez que ella le prestó atención con toda la simpatía del mundo, éste prosiguió. –El Rey de las Islas del Sur le envía esta carta.- y se la entregó.

-Gracias Maximus. Apenas pueda la leeré- le contestó con una sonrisa, la cual sorprendió a Hans. Él nunca la había visto sonreír así, ya que cuando lo hizo, él estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del puñetazo que Anna le había propinado.

-Volviendo a lo nuestro joven Hans- Volvió a tomar esa actitud fría que desesperaba al pelirrojo. Él no hacía más que mirarla a los ojos con desprecio. –luego de que su tiempo de servicio en Arendelle culmine, su condena terminará y será puesto en libertad y enviado de regreso a su reino.- Declaró la platinada.

-¿De cuánto tiempo será mi servicio? Si me permite preguntar.- Esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé aún, con el tiempo veré.-

El ex príncipe frunció el ceño, era señal de que no estaría poco tiempo esclavizado, que era la forma en que él lo veía.

-¿Entonces seré su esclavo hasta que a usted se le de la gana?- Preguntó con ira.

-¡Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una reina!- le gritó un soldado mientras se aproximaba para darle un golpe, pero antes de que lo lograra, Elsa alzó una mano y con un simple movimiento, formó una fina pared de hielo entre él y Hans.

-Por favor Maximus,- Interrumpió con tranquilidad. –No quiero violencia en mi hogar.- Al decir esto, deshizo el hielo que había creado.

-Perdone Su Majestad- el soldado apenado se inclinó apoyando la punta de su espada en el suelo.

-No hay problema- Volvió la mirada al joven impertinente. –Si sus modales y forma de trato a los demás, sean de la realeza o no, no mejoran, su tiempo en el calabozo o de servicio se prolongará. Está en usted el mejorar su actitud o permanecer aquí mucho mas tiempo del que yo decida.- Dijo cortante.

El solo la miraba con furia. "Joven Hans, Joven Hans, la tiene con el Joven Hans. Me voy a vengar por todo esto. ¡Ya verá!". El solo hecho de que lo llamara así lo sacaba de quicio.

-Muy bien, si todo ya está claro, no queda mas por decir. Soldados, pueden llevárselo al calabozo.- ordenó.

Estos le obedecieron, lo tomaron por los brazos y se comenzaron a dirigir hacia el lugar indicado.

-¡Ah! ¡Esperen!- Clamó. –Me olvidé de algo. Solo un aviso Hans- Se le acercó a él con una tierna sonrisa que casi intimidaba. –Me creerás tonta o ingenua, pero no lo soy. Un solo movimiento sospechoso por tu parte y no verás la luz del día en toda tu vida. Y si le haces daño a alguien de mi familia o intentas atacarme nuevamente,- dio unos pasos mas hasta quedar cara a cara con él. –Yo misma me encargaré de que salgas de este castillo con los pies por delante.- Hans pudo ver su sonrisa trinfadora, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue su típica sonrisa malvada. –Ahora si…¡Llévenselo muchachos!- Ordenó.

Parada en ese lugar, observó con seriedad como desaparecían los soldados con ese hombre despreciable. Una vez que no quedó rastro de ellos, Elsa se retiró y cayó desplomada en su trono. Sus manos le temblaban y la temperatura del salón bajó unos pocos grados. Colocó una mano en su frente para lograr calmarse. Olaf quien había visto y oído las últimas palabras de la reina, se acercó hacia ella.

-¡Elsa! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa?- se veía muy preocupado al verla así.

-¡Ah…Olaf!- dijo recomponiéndose. –No, no pasa nada.- Dijo tartamudeando -Solo estoy un poco nerviosa, ya sabes, por lo de Hans.

-Ah ¡si! Lo acabo de ver salir. Perdona pero cuando venía entrando, escuché lo que le dijiste.- dijo mirando las baldosas del piso, pero levantó la mirada y preguntó –¿En serio eres capaz de matarlo?- Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como podian.

Elsa se sorprendió ante la pregunta, un poco mas calmada después de respirar profundamente unos segundos prosiguió. –¿Lo dices por lo de los pies por delante?- al ver la carita del muñeco de nieve sonrió. –Sabes que por ustedes, mi familia, hago lo que sea. Pero no… no podría llegar a ese punto…aunque una vez casi lo hago.- dijo pensativa recordando como casi lanza al precipicio a uno de los guardias de Weaselton en su castillo de hielo .- Pero no.- volvió a la realidad -No podría. Lo congelaría para detenerlo pero no lo mataría. Solo quería asustarlo.-

-Entonces… para ti ¿yo tambien soy parte de tu familia?- preguntó anonadado el simpático muñeco.

Elsa se paró y se agachó a su lado con una sonrisa. –¡Claro Olaf! Nunca lo dudes pequeño.- Al decir esto lo abrazó. Al separase dijo. –Se que es raro, pero es como si yo fuera tu mamá, ya que fui quien te creó.- Le sonrió y dijo con ternura.

Olaf nunca había estado tan feliz. –Gracias Elsa- Fue lo único que en su alegría y sorpresa pudo decir.

-No tienes que agradecer, siempre serás parte de mi familia.- Suspiró pensativa con alegría. –Ahora que lo pienso, mi pequeña familia de dos personas que nunca se hablaban, al fin se agrandó y mejoró.- Se quedó mirando una pared.

-Tienes razón…ahora esta… Kristoff ¿tambien es parte de tu familia?-

-Por supuesto, y Sven tambien. Y ¿quien sabe? quizá en un futuro tenga que bendecir alguna boda- dijo guiñandole el ojo. Olaf rió. –Espero que en un futuro, y no como la última vez, cuando la Señorita Enamoradiza lo conoció y la misma noche me pedía la bendición para su boda.- Recordaba riéndose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aca les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi genial fanfict...por lo que veo, va para largo muajajaja van a pasar muchas cosas OH YEAH... amo escribir esto :3 Una pequeña advertencia...hice un minúsculo cambio en la condena de Hans, en vez de 2 meses preso va a estar uno sino se me iba a mucho tiempo y soy escasa de creatividad cuando se trata de una persona que está entre cuatro paredes...ya lo arreglé en el cap anterior...Este cap esta medio depre pero lindo a su vez...asi que disfruten y comenten que tal les pareció...**

* * *

Frozen con todos sus personajes pertenecen y siempre perteneceran a Disney... yo solo soy una persona mas que esta al pedo y tiene mucha imaginacion cuando quiere muajajaja para todo... menos para la universidad :(

* * *

-Esta será tu celda. Tu nuevo hogar por algun tiempo- Se burló uno de los soldados al dejarlo encerrado ahí. –Esperamos que lo encuentre cómodo, Su Alteza- se reían.

Al dejarlo allí, trancó la reja y todos volvieron a sus respectivos quehaceres. Solo quedó, en ese oscuro y solitario lugar, un ex miembro de la realeza de Las Islas del Sur, con ira y sed de venganza.

Quedó parado allí unos segundos, para terminar de aceptar su situación. Cuando vio que no había nada mas por hacer hasta los últimos días de su condena en el calabozo, se recostó boca arriba en su cama, una tabla sostenida por dos cadenas y un fino colchón, y se hundió sus pensamientos.

Al pasar el rato, se dio cuenta de la ironía que tuvo la Reina al darle esa celda. Era exactamente la misma en la que él la había encerrado durante el invierno de julio. Se levantó y miró por la pequeña ventana. No pudo ver mas que mar y tierra a lo lejos.

Así quedó, observando el interminable movimiento de las olas. Apreciando aquel paisaje, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Lo sorprendió encontrar un papel doblado en uno de ellos. Enarcó una ceja y casi lo saca, cuando escuchó un ruido a lo lejos, algo se había caido. Se arrimó a la reja y miró el corredor. Una figura se aproximaba. No supo porqué, pero, esperaba que fuera la Reina. Tenía la necesidad de verla otra vez. Pero no, para su decepción, era solo un hombre que se estaba encargando de alumbrar las celdas con antorchas en el corredor. Claramente, no era para la comodidad del prisionero, sino para que los guardias pudieran controlarlo. Estuvo alerta hasta ver y asegurarse de que aquel hombre desapareciera, y una vez que esto sucedió, aprovechó para extraer el papel de su bolsillo derecho y ver su contenido.

Al parecer era una carta. Por su cabeza pasaron nombres, posibles personas que pudieron ser los autores de ésta, pero él sabía que solo a muy pocas personas le importaba. Podía ser tambien una amenaza de algunos de los reinos que había cancelado cualquier trato con su tierra a causa de su crimen. Pero pensó que esto último sería un poco inútil, ya que estaba pagando por su error. Suspiró y comenzó a leer aquella carta.

_"__Hermano. Termina lo que empezaste. Apodérate de Arendelle. _

_Cuando seas un sirviente, tendrás la oportunidad de enamorar a la Reina. Pide tu perdón, aunque no lo desees. Por medio de tus acciones, convéncela de que aceptas tu error y estás arrepentido. Aunque no lo estés. Coopera y quizás con el tiempo y paciencia, te ganes su corazón._

_Una vez que te hayas ganado su frío corazón, cuídala, ya que si algo le pasa, tu serás el principal sospechoso. Has perdido la oportunidad de quitarla del camino. No lo intentes de nuevo. Porque así, te ganaras el odio de cada persona de Arendelle y los demas reinos. _

_Aunque no la ames, la odies, cásate con ella y sé el rey que tanto anhelas._

_Querido hermano, date cuenta que si deseas pasar el resto de tu vida como gobernador, si lo logras, entiende que pasarás toda tu vida, a su lado. Mi consejo hacia ti, como regalo de despedida, aunque no lo quieras, es que olvides tu odio hacia ella y trates de cambiar esos duros sentimientos que tienes por los de amistad y tolerancia. O, por otro lado, hermanito, puedes amarla. Amarla y ser feliz el resto de tus días._

_Querido hermano, espero que estés bien de salud. Sé que no podrás responder esta carta. Solo quiero que pienses todo lo que te he dicho._

_Cuídate, tu querido hermano Joseph Westerguard, séptimo en el Linaje Real de Las Islas del Sur." _

A terminar de leer la carta que su hermano le había enviado, quedó totalmente pasmado. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo su hermano, el único que lo había apoyado y alentado a matar a la reina de Arendelle, lo había traicionado así?, ¿Cómo pudo decirle esto?, ¿alentarlo a amarla ahora? ¿Ser feliz con ella? No.

-¡Me niego a amarla!- dijo en voz baja. Levantó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. –¡Me niego totalmente a hacerle caso al inútil de mi hermano!- Arrugó la carta formando una bola de papel y la arrojó hacia un rincón de su celda. Acto siguiente, se dirigió a su camilla y se dispuso a dormir.

Los minutos pasaban y el no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en la dichosa carta. No podía creer que la única persona que creía en él, que lo entendía y alentaba, le estuviera diciendo que se rindiera. El sueño le ganó y se durmió.

En sueño, vio una vez mas a aquella mujer vestida de celeste. Estaba tirada llorando la muerte de su hermana. El parado en la lejanía, ve a un pelirrojo alzando una espada en su contra. Esta vez nadie apareció para salvarla. Hans a lo lejos, vio como él mismo mataba a Elsa. Nunca se sintió tan raro en su vida.

Al instante despertó de golpe. Tenía un gran dolor en el pecho. Lo que había visto no le cayó nada bien, la culpa lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Estupefacto por sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza, tratando así de desvanecer cualquier pensamiento que se vinculara con aquella rubia. No quería que nada se interpusiera en su camino, ni él mismo con sus sentimientos de culpa. Quería llevar a cabo su venganza, quería matar a la reina y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

* * *

En otra parte de aquel hermoso castillo, en su estudio, estaba Elsa muy centrada en su papeleo. Mientras leía muy aburrida, jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Pudo escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta y dio permiso para que entrara.

-¡Elsa!- la llamó emocionada su hermana, entró y se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio. –Con Olaf vamos a ir a cabalgar, ¿te unes?-

-No lo creo Anna, tengo muchos acuerdos y negociaciones con otros reinos que confirmar y cerrar.- contestó apenada.

-¡Oh…vamos! Es solo un par de horas…-dijo tratando de insistir. –Pero bueno…veo que te estas divirtiendo con tus amigos los papeles, asi que mejor me voy.- comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, pero se dio media vuelta. –Sola…- siguió caminando –Sin ti…sola con Olaf,- se paró en la puerta y miró con tristeza a la reina. –Sin mi hermana.- Sabía que con esto Elsa iba a caer. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta para salir. Su hermana la miraba con ojos tristes y suspiró.

-Espera Anna.- Dijo con pereza. –Ya voy.-

Anna saltó y vio a su hermana mayor con alegría levantando sus brazos, como hizo cuando le entregó el trineo a Kristoff.

-¡Siiiiii!- Exclamó la pelirroja mientras Elsa sonreía con ternura.

-¡Tienes que dejar de usar esa excusa! Sabes que no me gusta Anna!- rezongó.

-¡Es que siempre caes!- Se reía la menor. –Vamos, ¡apúrate Elsa!- le pidió.

-Ya voy, ve bajando que te alcanzo.-

-Esta bien- y con esto se retiró.

La reina tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se empeñó en a reunirse con su hermana y Olaf.

Al bajar las escaleras, encontró en el salón a un muñeco de nieve muy emocionado.

-¡Elsa! ¡Viniste!- gritó eufórico –¡Date prisa! Vamos a cabalgar…- exclamó mientras ella bajaba con elegancia las escaleras.

-¡Oye Olaf!- lo llamó la rubia. -¿por qué tanta emoción?- preguntó riendo.

-Es que nunca he cabalgado…¡ya me quiero subir a un caballo!- y moviendo sus brasitos hechos de ramas siguió. –Y cabalgar…por las muntañas- luego se detuvo y agregó con seriedad. –Aunque no podría ir solo en un caballo, soy pequeño…y frágil.- su carita mostró tristeza.

-¡Eso no importa Olaf!- dijo Anna agachándose y colocando una mano en su hombro. Olaf la miró con desconcierto y alegría.

-Claro pequeño. No te preocupes.- intervino la Reina de las Nieves con su cálida sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿No importa?- sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par.

-No! Claro que no!- dijo la princesa. –Tu vas con migo en mi caballo.- Con esto lo alegró totalmente.

-Gracias Anna- la abrazó –ustedes dos son la mejor familia que pude tener- Confesó con una sonrisa.

-Y ustedes la mía- terminó la reina arrodillándose para unirse a aquel abrazo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a buscar los caballos!- exclamó Anna rompiendo el abrazo.

Alla fueron los tres, Olaf iba dando saltitos mientras las hermanas iban charlando detrás. Al llegar a las caballerizas, tomaron dos Mustang blancos con unas hermosas monturas de los colores y con el escudo de su reino. Anna se montó al suyo mientras que Elsa levantó a Olaf con sus brazos y lo sentó detrás de ella y luego se montó a su caballo.

Salieron a toda velocidad. Olaf iba gritando de la emoción bien aferrado a Anna. Rodearon el reino y fueron hasta el muelle y desde ahí galoparon hasta las montañas. Al llegar a unas rocas con una hermosa vista del reino, decidieron parar a comer unos sándwiches que Anna traía y descansar un poco.

Los tres estaban sentados apreciando el silencio y el paisaje, cuando Elsa dirigió la mirada a su pequeña hermana. No podía ser mas feliz de estar ahí con ella, pero de pronto recordó aquel momento de su niñez, cuando hirió a su hermana y su alegría se terminó.

-Anna- comenzó. –Tenemos que hablar de algo.- no sabía siquiera como empezar. –Mejor dicho….tengo que contarte algo, muy importante.-

-¿Qué pasó Elsa? ¿Todo bien?- Anna se veía preocupada.

-No, todo está perfecto…Ahora.- Se pausó para tomar aire. –Ahora todo está perfecto.- los ojos de Anna y Olaf se abrieron. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era lo que ambos se preguntaban.

-Mira Anna,- Tomó su mano –Te contaré la razón por la que me aislé de ti y dejé de hablarte tanto tiempo.- La melancolía que ya habitaba en el rostro de la platinada, apareció en el de su hermana. Esta apretó su fría mano y suspiró.

-Cuéntame-

La Reina de Arendelle tomó aire, meditó sus palabras y comenzó.

-Cuando éramos niñas, pequeñas, tu conocías mi poder.- Paró y rió. –Me acuerdo que le llamabas "la magia"- recordó, Anna sonrió. –Me acuerdo que antes éramos inseparables. Vivíamos andando en trineo, jugando y haciendo todo juntas.- su hermosa sonrisa desapareció y prosiguió con tristeza en su rostro. –Una mañana, muy temprano, me fuiste a despertar para ir a jugar al gran salón con mis poderes, era tan temprano que todos en el castillo dormía, incuso nuestros padres. Te encantaba jugar con la nieve. Esa mañana hicimos un hermoso muñeco de nieve, a quien llamamos Olaf.- su mirada pasó de su hermana a Olaf con una sonrisa, éste se rió y se sonrojó. Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando siguió hablando. –Cuando comenzaste a saltar de montículo de nieve en montículo, yo los creaba y al instante saltabas en ellos, -se detuvo con tristeza, su hermana se preocupó.

-Y… ¿qué pasó Elsa?- preguntó.

-Tu saltaste y yo estaba por crear el montículo en el que caerías, pero resbalé.- Respiró –Resbalé con el hielo y caí al suelo, si no hacía nada en seguida ibas a caer y hacerte daño, entonces rápidamente lancé un rayo para crear un montículo de nieve, pero no apunté bien y te di a ti en la cabeza.- una lágrima amenazaba con caer. –Caíste inconciente y me desesperé. Un mechón de tu cabello se decoloró y quedó blanco. Te tomé en mis brazos creyendo que te había perdido…que te había matado y grité llamando a mamá y papá y vinieron corriendo.- Anna apretó la mano de la platinada. –Estabas helada. Papá supo que hacer. Corriendo fue a la biblioteca, mientras mamá te envolvía en una manta. Tomó un libro que trataba sobre seres mágicos y encontró una posible solución. Ambos nos subieron en sus caballos, luego se subieron ellos y nos dirigimos a alta velocidad a la montaña, donde viven los trolls.- Su hermana la interrumpió.

-Los trolls- repitió la princesa perdida entra lo que le contaba su hermana y sus pensamientos y Olaf sonrió.

-Si, ellos mismos.- le contestó la Reina. –El mas anciano de ellos, nos dijo la solución, pero tambien me advirtió sobre mis temores y poderes. Me dijo que mi miedo, iba a ser mi peor enemigo, lo cual fue totalmente cierto. El dijo que debía aprender a controlar mis poderes, entonces papá dijo que cerraríamos las puertas del castillo hasta que eso sucediera.-

-Así que fue por eso….- Razonó Anna asombrada.

-Si- contestó la mayor con la mirada en el suelo. Sentía que no podía ver a los ojos a su hermana. –El troll dijo que lo mejor sería borrar tus recuerdos sobre todo lo que fuera magia-

-Tus poderes- terminó el muñeco de nieve.

-Exacto, mis poderes.- Afirmó mientras miraba sus manos. –Luego de que borrara tu memoria, tu rostro, aun inconciente, cambió. Ahora parecía que durmieras en paz con una sonrisa.- lo último lo dijo con alivio y sonriendo.

-Entonces, es por eso que una vez soñé que me besaba un troll.- Concluyó la princesa.

Al tener que seguir, las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar con salir de los ojos de la reina.

-Nuestros padres tuvieron que, por tu bien…separarnos. Yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo, ya que lo último que quería era volver a lastimarte. Desde entonces, me cambiaron de habitación y en ella me encerré. Con el pasar del tiempo, mis poderes crecían y con ellos mis miedos. Todo empeoraba. Congelaba y creaba hielo en todo lo que tocaba y creaba tormentas y nevadas de la nada, solo por estar triste o con una crisis de nervios. Cuando nuestros padres murieron, todo en mi cuarto se congeló. No quedaba nada sin hielo o nieve. A lo largo de nuestra infancia, cada vez que tocabas la puerta y cantabas para que yo saliera a jugar, se me partía el alma en pedazos.- Con esto comenzó a llorar como una niña.- Yo quería construir un muñeco de nieve con tigo, quería hablar, jugar con tigo de nuevo. Pero no quería lastimarte.- las lágrimas seguían cayendo y colocó sus manos en su rostro cubriéndolo. Al ver esto Anna se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda recostándola sobre su pecho, ambas seguían allí sentadas.

-Shhh…Elsa ya está, ya está. Todo es mejor ahora. Cálmate. Ya estoy con tigo y nada nos separará.- decía con voz cálida mientras apretaba a su hermana en un abrazo. –No llores hermana. O me voy a poner mal yo. Olaf decidió permanecer en silencio aunque quisiera unirse a aquel abrazo.

-No sabes lo que daría por volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo.- Decía entre sollozos- Lo que daría por poder a mamá y papá otra vez. ¿Sabes lo que era eso? ¡Fue una maldición para mí! Estar quebrada por dentro, ver a mis padres allí dándome su apoyo y no poder abrazarlos, tocarlos siquiera…- Se hundió en llanto –Y a ti, Anna. Mis poderes arruinaron nuestras vidas, la de toda la familia. Todo por mi culpa.- Anna levantó la mirada al ver que había comenzado a nevar en el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Elsa…- la llamó. –Entiendo que estés desahogándote y está bien, si fuera por mi te diría que siguieras llorando y sacándote todo ese dolor de en sima, pero tienes que calmarte. Está nevando Elsa.-

La ojiazul, al ver lo que sucedía, se separó de su hermana, se enderezó, y con un movimiento de sus manos, concentrándose, hizo que cesara de nevar.

-Anna, lo siento.- Sus lágrimas volvían a caer. –Lo siento tanto,- posó sus manos en las mejillas de la pelirroja, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírle con ternura.

-Elsa, tranquila. No es tu culpa. Tu no sabías como controlarlos. Además… Ahora ya todo es diferente. Todo eso ya pasó Elsa, ahora las puertas están abiertas y nunca mas las cerraremos, ahora estamos juntas.- Dijo con su enorme optimismo.- Todo mejorará.

-Oh Anna, nunca mas te cerraré la puerta, nunca mas me aislaré de ti.- La tomó de las manos. -Prometo no esconderte mas secretos o separarme de tu lado nunca mas.-

-Y yo del tuyo Elsa.-

-Juntas para siempre- Dijo la reina sonriendo y se abrazaron, estuvieron asi por un rato, mas juntas que nunca. Hasta que Olaf habló.

-Oh…Amo los finales felices- dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Pero Olaf…esto no es un final. Es recién el comienzo.- Dijo riendo. –Mi vida y libertad recién están empezando.- Suspiró con alegría mientras los demás sonreían, pero recordó algo que aún le quedaba pendiente y la seriedad la dominó. –Además, aún me queda algo por hacer y soportar, Hans.- Se dejó caer de espaldas en el césped. – Ay Dios,- Suspiró. –Denme paciencia- Anna se reía.

-Tranquila Elsa, todo se resolverá, ya vas a ver.- Se recostó a su lado y Olaf hizo lo mismo.

-Anna, a veces eres demasiado positiva jajajajaja la persona mas optimista que conozco.- Se reía la reina.

-¿Y tú? Jajaja, la persona mas pesimista del mundo- Rió.

Los tres se rieron por unos momentos y aprovecharon que era temprano por la tarde y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Las horas pasaron y una pequeña ráfaga de viento fresco despertó a Anna. Con mucha pereza miró a su alrededor y vió que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Olaf! ¡Despierten!- Comenzó a sacudir a su hermana, quien dormía placidamente. -¡Es muy tarde!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó?, cinco minutos mas Anna, ve a dormir.- Pidió la reina. La princesa ante sus palabras no pudo evitar reir. Olaf recien se despertaba.

-¡Está anocheciendo Elsa!- Rezongó Anna.

-¿Qué?- Su hermana preguntó levantándose de golpe. –¡Oh no! Vamos, apúrense que es tarde y el castillo entero debe preguntarse en donde estamos-

-Ven Olaf- Anna lo llamó y lo subió a su caballo, luego lo hizo ella y Elsa al suyo y salieron a todo galope hacia el castillo.

Al llegar al castillo encontraron a Kai y Kristoff muy preocupados.

-¡Majestad!- Gritó Kai apenas la vio entrar

-¿En donde estaban?- Preguntó el rubio. –Estábamos preocupados- Exclamó con alivio.

-Tranquilo Kristoff, solo fuimos a cabalgar- Dijo Olaf.

-Gracias a Dios que están bien- Dijo Kai con alegría.

-Pero…¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué se debe tanta preocupación?- Preguntó asombrada la reina acercándose a ellos.

-El joven Hans, trató de escapar.- Informó el mayordomo.

-Ese bastardo casi lo logra- terminó Kristoff enojado.

-¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible?- Preguntó Anna consternada.

-Al parecer, aprovechó que había poca vigilancia en el momento de descanso de los guardias del calabozo y abrió la puerta de la celda con un alambre que traía- Contestó su novio.

-Por fortuna, lo vieron unos guardias que pasaban por allí y lo apresaron nuevamente.- Contó Kai.

-¡Que increíble! ¡Ese patán!- Exclamó enojada la princesa. -¡Menos mal que no lo vi sino le daba otro puñetazo!-

-Voy a ir a verlo.- Declaró Elsa. –Que doblen la seguridad del calabozo.- Ordenó –Quiero que hayan guardias vigilándolo constantemente.-

-Entendido Su Majestad.- y con esto se retiró.

-Creí que les había pasado algo- Suspiró kristoff.

-Oh…tu siempre preocupándote jaja que amor.- dijo riendo mientras lo abrazaba.

Elsa no pudo evitar reir delicadamente.

-Muchachos, me retiro, tengo que ocuparme de Hans.- interrumpió la platinada.

-¿Estas segura de ir?- Cuestionó la pelirroja preocupándose por su hermana.

-Estaré bien Anna.- Rió. –Será él quien tendrá que preocuparse.- le guiño un ojo.

Comenzó a caminar con su característica elegancia hacia el calabozo, preparándose psicológicamente para enfrentar a un rebelde lleno de ira.

El estaba sentado en su celda. Quería irse de ahí a como diera lugar.

Sintió a lo lejos, una puerta abrir y luego cerrar. Escuchó pasos, Agudizó el oído y supo que eran zapatos de taco. Entonces supo inmediatamente quien era la persona que venía hacia él.

-Ella- Dijo en voz tan baja que casi ni él la escuchó.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado. Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno se aburre en la facultad y empieza a escribir.**

**Algunas aclaraciones:** **El nombre del hermano de Hans fué el primero que se me vino a la cabeza. La parte de Elsa y Anna en la montaña se que puede parecer media chota o "cursi" (odio esa palabra) pero ta a mi me encantó. Me dió ganas de abrazar a mi hermanita como si fuera un peluche y no pueden imaginar que ella (criatura hermosamente endemoniada de 3 años) dice que yo soy Elsa y ella es Anna -mi cosita divina- pero su madre se llama Elsa y su tia se llama Anna asi que nos caga todo jajaja. Sé que el fanfict no tiene el mejor título del mundo, de hecho soy muy mala con los títulos. jaja Perdonadme no soy perfecta.**

**Reviews:**

Patzylin-Donno: Muchas gracias por lo de tu primer comentario! La verdad amo esta pareja y odio cuando juntan a Elsa con Jack Frost, mucho hielo junto no funciona. Los contrarios se atraen ;) y por tu segundo comentario gracias tambien! La verdad no sabía si poner esa amenaza por parte de Elsa, pensé que era muy fuerte y capaz no les gustaba. pero ta dije "al carajo todo" yo quiero a Elsa como una mujer fuerte que se hace respetar, como toda mujer debe ser no? y ta me encantó como quedó, el solo hecho de imaginarlo fue genial. Esta tomando forma si, pero ésto aun no es nada jajaja. Vos portate bien tambien! beso!

Belindana8: Gracias linda! espero que te obsesiones si jajaja.

A las demas que comentaron, muchas gracias de verdad.

**Gracias por leer! Apenas pueda hago el próximo capítulo y lo subo! besos!**


End file.
